Celestial Demon
by OlliePop1
Summary: When Layla Heartfilia died she passed her Celestial Spirts down to Lucy. One of those spirits happens to be Lucifer Suoh, or Lux as she likes to be called, a Celestial Demon. They become friends and Lux invites Lucy to join her guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy agrees and they travel to the guild meeting up with Natsu along the way. This is her story. Read it and review please.
1. Prolgue

Dear Reader,  
I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns it instead.  
This is my first fairy tail fan fiction and I hope it turns out awesome.

I have BAD grammar and punctuation. I can't spell to save my life.

PLEASE READ MY BOOK

* * *

Everybody has a story. Some are long, and some are short. They might be filled with adventure, or with normality. They could be shrouded with light, or for the unlucky few, darkness. My story has a little bit of it all. It's filled with my friends and  
my enemies. It tells of my happiness and my sadness. My romance and heartbreak is told here too. But I'll get to that some other time. For now I'm gonna start with the beginning, when my best friend wanted to join my guild.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sat in the field behind her house. The sun was shining, warming up her skin. She should have been happy, but all she felt was loneliness. Her only friend, her best friend, wasn't there with her to enjoy the warmth with her. She had  
promised to be there by lunch.

It was 2 o'clock and she still want there. Lucy was getting angry. Another ten minutes of waiting and Lucy was pissed.

She stood up from her seated position, reached upwards and grabbed a black celestial key from around her neck. The key wasn't as detailed and extravagant as all the others. This one had a round handle and a small cat at the end. It hung from around  
her neck on a long silver chain.

Lucy thrust the key in front of her exclaiming, "Open Gate of the Demon: Lucifer!"

A portal shrouded in darkness opened in from of her and spit out a person. The person was laid out on the ground with her eyes closed. She was asleep. Lucy took one look at the sleeping body and saw red.

"Lux! Wake the hell up now!" She screamed as she kicked the unresponsive girl named Lux. Lux was Lucy Heartfilia's best friend and one of her celestial spirits. Layla Heartfilia gave Lux to Lucy when sh was 10, that have been friends since.

Lux turned her body away from the loud noises and painful jabs, trying to go back to sleep, except they wouldn't stop. She groaned and lifted her upper body off the ground. She turned her head towards the loud noise and cracked her an eye open. Liquid  
gold took one look at the seething blonde in front of her, laid back down on the soft grass and proceeded to go back to sleep.

Lucy started screaming even louder after seeing her best friend ignore her completely and go back to sleep.

"Lux! Wake up. You promised you would be here at noon. Do you know what time it is." When all Lux did was grunt, Lucy answered the question for her. "It's 2 o'clock. You're late." Lux didn't move, so Lucy thought up another tactic to get the demon  
going. "You know I was going to buy you some sushi-" Lux's cat ear twitches,"- for lunch, but you weren't here. Now what am I suppose to do with this sushi-" her cat ear twitches again,"- money."

Lucy paused and glanced at the girl spread out on the ground. Lux had a pained look on her face as she thought over what Lucy had said. It took only half a second for it to fully process. She was then on her feet and walking towards the small town  
that was north of the Heartfilia estate. Lux paused when she noticed that Lucy wasn't following her. She turned her head just enough of glance behind at the blond and half smiled when she caught her deadpanned glare.

Lux's shoulders dropped to their normally lazy position and she drawled out, "Hey blondie, are you coming or what?" Lucy huffed before she started to jog toward the lazy panther demon.

Lucy then situated the black key back in its rightful place around her neck and then the both of them proceeded to walk to Lux's favorite sushi restaurant in town.

* * *

Lucy signed as she watched Lux devour 12 orders of sushi in fronting her. It was kind of disgusting. They had been quiet ever since leaving the field and it was grating on the blonds nerves.

"So are you gonna tell me what you were doing that held you up for two hours or are we just going to sit here and eat?" Lucy asked.

The red head in front of her paused in chewing before swallowing and looking up for her food. Brown clashed with gold and ice blue as Lux simply answered her with one word.

"Job."

Lucy's eyes bulged. She slammed her hands on the table, making everything shake. "You have a job! But... you're to lazy to get up in the morning sometimes." The dual eyed girl sighed before shaking her head at the blonde.

"I don't have a job, I was on a job, like with a guild. That's what us mages do, we join guilds, and we take jobs for money. I thought you knew this already."

Lucy threw her arms exasperatedly in the air. "I didn't know you were in a guild. You never told me."

Lux look confused for a second before realization set in, making her nod,"Oh I didn't do did I. Sorry, I thought you already knew." She then continued to stuff her face with delicious sushi.

The blond in front of her groaned as she laid her he'd in her hands. A second passed and Lucy's he'd shot up again with an excited look on her face. "So... Aren't you gonna tell me which guild your in?"

"Why do you want to know? It's just a magic guild, nothing special about it." She drawled out with a bored look in her eye.

Lucy was astonished that Lux thought like that. "What are you talking about? A guild is like your family. You're suppose to love them like they are. And besides what if the guild you're in is the same one I want to join." She preached with a special  
twinkle in her eyes.

Lux huffed before finally answering as her eyes traveled back to her food,"Fairy Tail."

It was silent for a moment, making Lux wonder why her answer shut Lucy up. She lifter her eyes from her delicious sushi and blanched when she caught sight of her. Lucy's left eye was twitching, her face was red, and her fist was clenched and turning  
white. Lux just blinked at the scene before her. Lucy screamed unintelligibly before reaching across the table and slamming her fist onto Lux's head. They were silent for a moment except for Lucy's heavy breathing. Then Lux started whining.

"Owwww! What the hell was that for?" She said while cradling her head. That punch was gonna leave a bruise.

"Fairy Tail...FAIRY TAIL! Why didn't you tell me you were part of FAIRY TAIL!?" Lucy exclaimed while jumping across the table and repeatedly smacking Lux anywhere she could get her hands on. Lux sat in astonishment for a few seconds, then she  
proceeded to grab the offending hands with one of hers and smack Lucy back with the other one. The people that sat at the tables surrounding them both glared and laughed at the sight of the two girls fighting.

It was after the manager came out and separated them that they started eating again. Lux was glaring at Lucy as she swallowed another piece of Sushi.

"Why the hell did you just jump over the table and harass me while I was trying to peacefully eat my food?" She growled out. Her eyes sharpened and her ears stuck up on top of her head, showing her annoyance to the world.

Lucy winced in embarrassment saying, "Sorry, you just surprised me. Fairy Tail is my all time favorite guild. I have always wanted to join it. How long have you been apart of it? Where's your guild mark? What color is it? Are you friends with Mirajane?  
Can you take me to see it? Can I join Fairy Tail?"

Lux blinked in confusion,"...What?" She shook her head trying to process all the questions. "You have to slow down on the questions. I can't process that fast. What was the first question?"

Lucy huffed before repeating the question. "How long have you been apart of Fairy Tail?"

"About ten years give or take."

Lucy nodded and asked another, "Where's your guild mark?"

Lux signed, wiped her hands clean of stray grains of rice then reached up to her shoulder and untied her plaid bandana. Underneath the black and grey material was a black guild mark that stood out against her lightly tanned skin. Lucy was in awe.  
She had never seen a guild mark in person. It looks just like a tattoo. She reached across the table and rubbed her fingers against it. It feels just like the rest of her skin.

"Wow, that's...that's just so cooool!" Lux smirked at her excitement before tying the bandana back around her arm to cover the mark. Lucy scrunched her face in confusion, "Why do you hide It? How come you don't show it off to everybody?"

"If I were to get into a fight and wreck something when I'm with you and I had it showing, people would know I was part of Fairy Tail and could report it to the council. Then they would get in trouble because of my screw up."

Lucy nodded and sat back in her seat letting everything sink in. She was quiet as Lux went back to eating her sushi. A minute passed before her head jerked up. "I want you to take me to Fairy Tail so that I can join them too."

Lux stopped eating and slowly raised her duel colored eyes. The molten gold and ice blue shown with a mischievous glint as they stared into Lucy's brown orbs that sparkled with fierce determination.

"Why should I?" Lux asked as a smirk crawled onto her face, forcing one of her sharp k-nines to show.

"I hate staying here and you know it. Father's getting more forceful every day and it's hell for me." Lucy said ignoring the smirk Lux was giving her. "Please take me there." She begged.

She was prepared for Lux to say it was to troublesome and not help her, but was presently surprised when she spoke again. "Yeah, sure I'll take you. When do you want to leave?"

Lucy jumped out of her seat and pulled Lux up with her. She hugged the shorted girl to her chest and started jumping up and down."Really?! You will! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She let go of Lux and held the redhead at arms length. "Oh, when  
can we leave? Can we leave today? You know what I'm gonna go pack and we can leave tomorrow morning." She rambled as she let Lux go and reached into her pocket and placed the jewels on the table. She was out the door and running in less than three  
seconds.

Lux stood frozen in shock for a second longer before dropping her shoulders and slowing walking out the door with a tired glare on her face. "I'm gonna force her to buy me a years worth of sushi for this." She growled out as she followed Lucy's fruity  
scent all the way to her house.

* * *

Lux and Lucy stood in front of the train waiting to board. Lucy was mildly panicking as the train was pulling up, while Lux looked on with a tired gleam in her dual colored eyes. She could see the blond twitching out of the corner of her eye and was  
about to smack her when the doors to the train opened up. Lucy stilled and took a deep breathe, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. Her self-pepping was interrupted when a hand slapped her on the back and violently  
threw her in to the cart.

She landed in the closest seat and turned to glare at the assaulter. Her glare was wiped away and replaced with a sheepish smile when she caught sight of the famous glare called Demon Glare coming from Lux. It didn't take long after the hit for the  
two females were situated comfortably. Lux was relaxing in the chair across from Lucy with her feet propped on a separate chair. Lucy was sat proper and looking out the window. It was a quiet ride. Lux eventually fell asleep, while Lucy just zoned  
out.

They were headed toward Hargeon. They were on the way to Fairy Tail.

* * *

In the town of Magnolia a loud bang was heard when a pink haired Mage of 5'9 with olive green eyes slammed the door open in a guild called Fairy Tail. His eyes were narrowed in determination. His name was Natsu Dragneel and he was on a mission. All  
the fights which normally were going on right around this time were paused, all of their attention was on the determined Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Dammit! Where's Kitten?! I can't find her anywhere." His voice was clear across the building.

Sitting on a barstool across the room was a male with black hair and dark eyes. He, for some odd reason, was only wearing underwear showing off his abdominal muscles and dark blue guild mark on his right pectoral. His name was Gray Fullbuster and  
he was an Ice Make Wizard. He was also Natsu's mortal enemy/best friend.

"Have you checked her house, Gekko Face?" The black haired wizard called from his seated position, trying to get a rise out of the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was to worried to take the Ice wizards bait. "Yes! I checked her house, my house, and anywhere else I could think of. But I haven't found her yet! I can't even find a whiff of her scent anywhere in town. All of its at least two days old. Are  
you sure none of you have seen her?"

All he got were nods telling him that no one had seen her. Now Natsu was getting worried. His Kitten was missing an nobody has seen her. He was about to start panicking when a small blue blur flew through the open doors.

The blue blur came to a stop in front of Natsu. It was a cat. A flying blue cat. The cat had white wings on is back and a green pouch rapped around its neck. The cats name was Happy and he was Natsu's partner. The little blue cats face was pinched  
in as much concern as his best friends.

"Happy, did you find her?!"

"Natsu! I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere. I even double checked all of our favorite places. She wasn't their, not even a trace." The blue cats high, squeaky voice echoed across the relatively quiet room. His answered did nothing to calm Natsu's  
growing panic. He was about to charge out and look for her some more but a loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Natsu, stop. You know how Lux is. She disappears and then reappears a few days later. This times no different. Why don't you take a job. I'll bet when you return she'll be sitting in her corner taking a map like normal. There's no need to panic.  
Every thing is fine."

Natsu's panicked expression melted away, only leaving small slithers of worry in his eyes. He wasn't totally convinced just yet. She could have been kidnapped. Someone might have taken her and nobody's looking. I know she disappears a lot, but normally  
she tells me when she does. She didn't tell me this time. I'm just worried.

His inner thoughts were cut short when a fellow guild member piped up. "I heard that salamander was spotted in Hargeon. Why don't you go and check it out. We'll find Lux. She probably just fell asleep somewhere and hasn't woke up yet."

Natsu stared at the member fora little bit before nodding. "Alright I'm going. Find Lux. If she isn't here by the time I get back, I'm going to kick your sorry ass! You here that."

The guild member's eyes widened as he hear the threat. He nodded his head and then went back to his own business. Natsu looked across the room to the guild master. "I'm leaving to Hargeon, Gramps. Make sure to tell Kitten that she's gonna get it when  
I get back." The master just waved him off and went back to his liquor.

Natsu turned and marched out the door, Happy following right beside him. They were on the way to Hargeon. What neither of them knew was that they were also on the way to Lux.


	2. Chapter 1

SLAM!

"What? You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town." Lucy's brown eyes were wide with astonishment. She just couldn't believe it.

"I'm a frayed so. The people around here are more of a fishing folk than a magic folk. I reckon most of the people in this town don't even know how to use magic. This shop mostly focuses on the traveling wizards that happen to pass through here."

Lucy sighed in disappointment. Lux piped up from where she stood behind her. "You mean that this so called 'pit stop' was a waste of time. Man, I could have been catching up on my sleep right now."

Lucy turned and sent a mock glare to the redheaded demon. "You sleep all the time, Lux. How can you be catching up on sleep if you have already slept half the day away." Lux just shrugged with a blank facial expression.

"Now, now don't say that little lady," the old man behind the counter began, he started digging through some drawers, "I have all the latest goods. Let me show you a few." He pulled out something. "This colors magic is new, and all the young girls seem  
to really like it." He then started messing around with the wired knickknack. "It lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want." He then changed the color on it. "Purple!" He yelled while jumping around.

Lux made a weird expression at the sight. What kind of old man gets excited for the color purple?

Lucy ignored the dancing man and weirded out Lux, and turned around. "I already have one of those. What I really want are some powerful Gate Keys."

The man finally stopped dancing around and pulled something else out. Lucy's face lit up when she saw it was a Gate Key.

"Gate Keys, huh. That's a rare request."

Lux leaned over a little to get a good look at the key. When she saw what it was she almost groaned. Ugh it just had to be the dog. I hate dogs.

Lucy obviously thought differently. Her eyes lit up even brighter than normal. "Oh WOW! It's the little doggy." There were hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, but you know that ones not very powerful, you know." The old man reminded her.

She blushed. "Yeah I know, but I really, really want it. So, how much?" Lucy picked up the box holding the Gate Key and brought it forwards.

The man smiled and announced, "20,000 jewels."

Lucy could hear Lux in the background holding in a laugh ass her smile dropped to a grimace. Her eye started twitching. Why the hell does it cost so much? With Lux's appetite and this key I'm gonna be broke within the next month. She stepped a little  
closer to the old man. "I'm sorry. How much was that again?"

The man leaned a little closer as well. "I said 20,000 jewels." Everything got quiet. The only noise that was made was the sounds of coins dropping. Lux started to chuckle behind Lucy as she sweat dropped, causing her to want to slap the redhead.

Lucy then spontaneously jumped onto the counter. "Aww come on. How much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal." She then flirtatiously winked at the old man.

The old man kept staring towards Lucy, but what she didn't know was that he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the redhead behind her.

Lux figured she would come to Lucy's rescue. The panther demons ears popped out from where they were hiding. As her tail was coming into existence it made the bottom of her dress rise up higher than it already was, showing off a little bit more skins  
than the man could handle. What really got his attention were her eyes. The dual colors darkened as she smirked at him. She was fulfilling this mans wildest fantasy right then and there.

In the end the old man knocked off 10,00o jewels and man was Lucy happy. "Haha! I knew that trick would work. My feminine powers of persuasion are still going strong. Isn't that right,Lux?"

Lux nodded obediently keeping up the charade for Lucy's sake. "Yeah. I totally agree with you. I don't see how you don't have you a man in your life. I wish I had skills like you, Lucy."

Lucy's smile got even brighter with Lux's compliment. Ha that old geezer didn't know what hit him. Now I'll have enough money for food and a place to stay.

Suddenly a loud scream caught their attention. "Kyaaaa! Kyaa!" Lux cringed at the loud noises, they were grating on her nerves and hurting her sensitive ears. Lucy looked toward them and ground in confusion at the sight. There were a lot of girls surrounding  
a male figure in the courtyard below them. Two girls around Lucy's age then ran past, their conversation loud enough to be overheard by Lucy and Lux.

"Are you serious!? He's really here?!"

"It's Salamander!"

"Salamander, as in the wizard who uses fire magic that you can't even buy in stores!? Wow!" Lucy paused in her excitement and looked at Lux. "He's in this dead end town?"

Lux shrugged her shoulders and turned around to walk in the opposite direction. "Whatever, I'm gone."

Lucy frowned at the demon. "What!? Your just gonna walk away. Don't you want to go see him?"

Lux turned her head back to look at Lucy and shook her head. "Nah. I'm gonna go find some food, maybe take a nap under a tree. When you done fangirling over the man, call me and we will leave for Fairy Tail." She said pointing at Lucy's neck, which had  
her Demon Gate Key around it.

Lucy nodded at her then left to go find Slamander. Lux watched the blond go, before turning around with a look of dread on her rapidly paling face. Oh please god tell me that Natsu's not here. He'll kill me once he finds out that I left with out telling  
him. Her shoulders slumped even lower than normal as she walked toward the closest restaurant. Maybe sushi will help me cheer up. Yeah sushi sounds good right now.

* * *

 _Thump thump_

"Why is my heart beating so fast? What's gotten in to me all of a sudden?" Lucy's eyes were wide and shaped like hearts as she started at the man in front of her.

"You ladies are all so sweet." The man 'Salamander' complimented the females around him causing them to scream out. He then looked over at Lucy with a smirk.

"Ahhhh! He looked at me! Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my hearts throbbing out of control?" She placed her hands on her chest and stared dreamily at the purple haired Mage in front of her. "Could it be?"

"Igneel"

"Am I in love?" Her left leg popped up in the air and she started hopping toward the wizard.

"Igneel"

"Could he be the one?" The hearts in her eyes got even bigger.

"Igneel!" Suddenly the crowed parted and a pink haired Mage barged into the circle. "Igneel, it's me!" He had one of the biggest smiles on his face. The hearts in Lucy's eyes beat one last time before they broke and she was back to normal. Everyone paused  
and held a breath as the two males started each other down.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu deadpanned.

The purple haired Mage jumped back and gasped. "Who am I?" He then raised his hand that wore two rings and pose. "I'm Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before." A sparkle appeared in his eyes as he gaze at Natsu with a look of arrogance.

Natsu turned away and walked out of the crowd whit disappointment covering him and with Happy by his side. The purple haired 'Salamander' blanked again. "Hey wait!" He called out.

All of a sudden the rabid love struck girls surrounding him scattered and ran toward Natsu attacking him. One kicked him in the back of his head, while two more tackled him from above. The wrestled as anothe one yelled at him. "Salamander is a great wizard.  
You're just jealous of him. Now we're gonna rip you to shreds." More rabid fangirling joined in on the fight, one even going as far as biting him on his calf.

"What is it with you girls. Why can't you all just be like kitten. She doesn't hurt me as much as you or Erza." Natsu groaned from the ground.

"Now, now that's enough to my lovelies, let it go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." The purple haired Mage posed again and the girls let Natsu go so the could fangirling some more. Lucy who was standing a few feet away, frowned  
as she saw the whole thing. Her eyes narrowed in distaste.

'Salamander' walked up to Natsu with a sway of his hips and started writing his signature on a spare piece of paper. He then handed it to a frowning Natsu. "Here's my autograph, kid. Now you can brag to all of your friends."

"No thanks." The fangirls behind him growled and attacked again. He was left in a bike of garbage steaming with bumps and bruises all of his body.

Happy turned from looking at the beat up Natsu to looking at the still posing 'Salamander'. "Guess it wasn't him after all"

Natsu twitched. "Yep, definitely not him."

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going ladies. I have business to attend to."

All of the rabid fangirls turned back to their love interest and screamed out in unison. "WHAT! Your leaving already!?"

The man waved his hand again and bowed his head in mock disappointment. "Time for the red carpet." He snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground. Purple fire suddenly surrounded him and lifted him off the ground. "I'm having a soirée at my yacht this  
evening. And you're all invited." He then shot off into the air and disappeared into the sky.  
Natsu stared off after the purple haired Mage. "Who the heck was that guy?" Happy standing beside him just looked on in amazement. A female voice suddenly broke through both of their thoughts.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep." Natsu's head jerked in their edition of the voice and spotted a blond. It was Lucy. She waved at the two sitting on the ground. "Thanks for your help. How about I treat you to lunch as a thank you."

The two nodded their heads so fast that Lucy was surprised they didn't get whiplash. Natsu stood up with a deep breath. He froze in his movements causing Lucy and happy to stare at him for a moment. He took another deep breath and turned toward Lucy,  
he then stepped closer toward her and took more deep breaths. He didn't stop until he was right in front of her whit his arms on her shoulders and he was leaning in to her neck. Lucy froze up at the contact, wondering why this random guy was sniffing  
her neck. Natsu pulled back with a slight glare.

"Why do you smell like My Kitten?" Lucy gave him a confused look and jumped out of his grip.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been around any kittens today, much less your kitten."

Natsu kept the slight glare on his face as she backed up."No, you got it wrong. She's not a kitten, she's a person. She's my kitten. You must have talked to her or at least gotten close to her. Her scent is all over you. You didn't take her, did you!?"

"No I didn't take anybody. And nobody stuck out to me today that could be your kitten. Sorry I can't help you." She gave him a sympathetic frown, before she turned away and started walking toward a restaurant. When she saw that they weren't following  
her she looked back. "Hey I owe you guys lunch. Come on its on me."

Natsu frowned some before smiling and walking to her with happy following close behind him. "She didn't do anything to Lux, did she Natsu?" Happy looked up at him with worried eyes.

Natsu sent him a small smile shaking his head. "Nah she didn't do anything to her. Kitten's to strong, she could snap blondie like a twig. Come on its free lunch how could we say no to that." Happy nodded and the continued to Lucy going with her to get  
free lunch.

* * *

It was later that night when Lucy knew she had screwed up. She had showed up at the yacht party because 'Salamander' had said he could guarantee her a spot in Fairy Tail. She had agreed to come because Lux was nowhere to be seen and she wanted to prove  
to the redhead that she could get into Fairy Tail without her. So she came to the party. It wasn't what she thought it would be. 'Salamander' the creep really was a creep. He put a sleeping spell on all of the girls drinks, even her own. Good thing  
she didn't drink it.

Now all of the girls that were her were unconscious. They were being held by thugs that hid behind the curtain. 'Salamander' had just thrown her keys out the window and into the ocean. She was trapped. Dammit why didn't I just stay with Lux. None of this  
would have happened I had.

"You used magic to take advantage of others. You are the worst wizard alive!" Lucy yelled at the man with tears running down her face. Suddenly there was a chill that filled the air as a dark portal opened up in front of Lucy. It was the same portal  
from days ago when Lux showed up in the field with Lucy, except this time it seemed darker. A foot stepped out followed by another, both wearing black converse, then the rest of the body came through. It was Lux and she was living up to her name as  
a demon.

The room got darker and seemed colder to anyone that was around her. Instead of a pair of fluffy ears, black horns sat atop her head and a black arrow tipped tail swing out behind her. Her usually different colored eyes were now a dark red, the color  
of spilt blood. The tiger Marie's on her body had tuned into the ancient runes, while her teeth and nails grew sharper.

When she caught sight of the horrified looks aimed at her she smirked, showing off her sharpened k-9's off. It scared them even more. She could hear their terrified heartbeats like it right next to her. "Now.." She purred out with a frightening smile.  
"Why are you gentlemen harassing my master." The men were now shaking in their boots. She was about to continue when a crash sounded and dust blinded everyone and something landed in front of her.

When the dust cleared she saw what it was, more like who it was. Standing in front of her, his pink hair spiked like normal and his olive green eyes narrowed and almost black, was Natsu Dragneel. His eyes widened when he saw her.

Lux gasped as her demonic parts disappeared. Her feline ears popped up and her cat tail came to replace her demon ones. The red in her eyes bled away to reveal the molted gold and ice blue she was most famous for. The air got warmer as she let go of the  
rage.

Natsu took a step forward and opened his mouth, but he had to immediate close it as his motion sickness kicked in and he fell forward. Lux immediately caught him as if she had doing it for years, and as it seems she has.

"Natsu!" He cringed and looked up at the red head the held him.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Was all that he mumbled.

"You are so lame!" Lucy yelled at him when she saw that he was sick. Lux sent her a small glare before turning back to the motion sick pink head in her arms.

Suddenly Happy's high pitch voice echoed from above them. "Hey what are you doing here Lucy?" He then caught sight of the redhead holding his best friend. "Ahhh, Lux! Me and Natsu have been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing here? " he said  
with a infused frown.

Lux smirked and looked up at the fellow cat. "How about I tell you later when we have the time? I'm a little busy at the moment."

Happy nodded then looked at Lucy who was watching the two of them talk. She pointed back to the purple haired menace and frowned even more. "Happy, Lux, this guy tricked me. He told me he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail." She and all of the rest of them,  
besides Lux and Natsu of course finally noticed something odd. Happy was flying. "Hold on, since when did you have wings?"

"I'll explain that later okay. Now hold on!" He then grabbed her by his tail and lifted her off the ground and out of the boat.

'Salamander' then turned to his goons ignoring the other two mages in the room. "After them! We can't let them report this to the magic council." Then her turned back to Happy and Lucy, getting pretty far away. "Prominence Whip." A red magic circle  
appeared in front of him and several tendrils of pick fire shot out and upward going toward the escapees. When all it did was miss them and cause fireworks he ground his teeth together and glared. "That's cat's faster than he looks."

With all their attention on Happy and Lucy, they failed to notice that behind them Lux had helped drag Natsu to the deck and prop him of the doorframe. "Hey guys." He was breathing heavily and one of his eyes were halfway closed from the sickness.

The purple haired Mage just glared at them and waved some thugs over. Two giants grabbed an arm each on Lux, while three started kicking Natsu around. Lux would have broken free any second had it not been for the look Natsu gave her.

"Forget about them. Let's continue on towards Bosco." The thugs kept beating on Natsu until one of the two holding Lux punched her in the gut, forcing her to fall to her knees. Natsu reacted then by grabbing on of the legs of the guys that was kicking  
him, stopping the assault.

"The Fairy Tail guild... Your a member?" He groaned out while glaring at 'Salamander'. The males glared at each other as he gave orders to the thugs. All of a sudden a giant wave appeared out of nowhere and swept the boat up. Natsu immediacy made a grab  
for Lux when they were both let go. The rocking continued for a few seconds till the ship was beached on land.

Natsu let go of Lux and they both stood up and walked to the edge of the ship. Lucy finally caught sight of the pink haired teenager and her best friend. "Natsu! Lux!" She started running toward them but stopped in her tracks when she saw the glare  
adorning both of their faces.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild.." He trails off waiting for an answer from the poser down below.

"So, what's it to you. Go get them men." The thugs surrounding him nodded and started making there way across the debris to Natsu and Lux.

Natsu kept the glare on his face as he grabbed the sleeve of his coat. "Let me get a good look at your face." He then yanked it off right at the same moment that Lux untied her bandanna from around her arm. There in the same spot on both of their arms  
was a guild mark. Lux's was black while Natsu's was a fire red contrasting amazingly against his lightly tanned skin.

"Watch out." Lucy called from her position down below them. The thugs were getting closer with every step and now were only just a few feet away form Lux and Natsu.

Happy piped up from where he was eating a fish while situated on Lucy's shoulder. "Don't worry about them. I probably should have told you this earlier, but Natsu's a wizard too." He then went back to eating his meal. Lucy's eyes widened and she jerked  
back from shock.

Up above them the thugs had gotten within reaching distance of the two glaring mages. All it took was one punch from Natsu and they were down for the count. Lux stood behind him and smirked at the violence, her eyes started turning red. She was getting  
prepared to hurt them, but Natsu grabbed her hand before she could do any damage.

"Let me take theses losers. Their not worth you overdoing it with your magic." He gave her a concerned look. The red bled away for the second time that night and she nodded then turned around and jumped down from the boat, landing next to Lucy and Happy.  
Natsu then turned back to the thugs and glared, while happy took this chance to jump onto Lix's shoulder.

"My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. And I've never seen you before." Everyone gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucy was astonished. She had no clue that she would be meeting another Fairy Tail wizard so fast. "So Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard too."

One of the thugs pointed at Natsu. "That mark on their arms. These guys are the real deal Bora."

"Don't call me that you fool!" The poser yelled out.

Happy crossed his arms and glared at the purple haired Mage in front of them. "I know him that's Bora the Prominence. Rumor has that he was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior." He then looked up at  
Lux for a sign of approval. She smirked at the little blue cat and nodded.

"I have know idea what you're trying to do here, buddy."Natsu told Bora as he stalked closer. "And I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild name."

Bora smirked at the pink head,"And what are you gonna do about it? Stop me?" He spread his arms as wide as they would go."Prominence Typhoon" A huge magic circle appeared in front of him and giant pink flames shot out heading strait at Natsu. The pink  
flames hit a surprised Natsu head on causing a massive explosion.

Lucy was horrified. "NATSU!" She started running toward the fire, but Happy jumped off of Lux's shoulder and flew in front of her, stopping the blonde in her tracks. Lucy gave him a confused glance before bringing her attention back to the explosion.

Bora smirked at the fire. "That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." He turned around and started walking away. But he stopped when a voice rang out behind him that made him stop in his tracks.

"Yuck, this is so gross." In the flames a shadow could be made out. "Are you sure that your really a fire wizard." The fire started slowly disappearing, it was being pulled toward the shadow. "Cause theses are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." The  
flames disappeared and showed to all the shocked people around that it was Natsu who was talking, and he was also eating the fire.

Everyone was amazed. Well, everyone except Happy and Lux, who were smirking at the funny faces people were making.

He finished sucking the fire up and smirked down at Bora. "Thanks for the grub, Poser."

The men standing below the boat yelled in confusion. "What's going on here! Who is this kid!?"

Happy made a weird face and then started speaking when Lux laughed. "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." The two cats grinned at each other secretly.

"I've never seen anything like that." Lucy was still amazed. This was almost as cool as when Lux uses her magic.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out." Natsu slammed his fists together, creating a magic circle with a dragon in the middle. "Here goes," he drew back and filled his cheeked with air. "Fire Dragons Roar" His hands came in front of  
his face and then he blew. Beautiful orange and red flames shot out his mouth just like when a dragon shoots his own flames.

An even bigger explosion sounded as they hit the thugs and Bora. Lucy raised her hand to block the dust out of her eyes. Happy and Lux ignored it like usual and kept an eyes on the fight. When the dust settled most of the thugs were unconscious and Bora  
was standing in the sky on a pink flame.

"Hey, Bora. I swear I've seen this guy before." Natsu stood up from where he had fallen his whole body covered in shadows. "The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf. There's no don't about it, he's got to be the real one." From where Lux stood, she could  
honestly say that Natsu looked terrifying when he stood like that.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Salamander!"

Natsu lit both of his hands on fire. "I hope you guys are paying attention. This is what a real Fairy Tail wizard can do. Here I come!" He then launched himself at Bora. Bora was getting scared so he threw more pink fire at Natsu.

Lucy and Happy looked on in awe. Lux on the other hand had stepped a few paces away and was concentrating on the other thugs that were starting to surround them. Lucy heard what sounded like a Zappa no turned away from Natsu's fight to pay attention to  
what was around her. There were at least five of them surrounding her, Happy, and Lux.

That's when she caught sight of her. A pitch black magic circle appeared under Lux and black lightening started sparking around her. She lifted her head and her dual colored eyes had sharpened with a primal look to them. The men surrounding them were  
starting to sweat as Lux powered up. She lifted up her left leg and the black lightening converged to cover her foot. "Black Panthers Lightening Kick" She then slammed her leg back down and black lightening traveled along the ground and spread out  
hitting every one of the thugs. The were fried. Lux smirked at her mess before she turned back to Natsu's fight, ignoring Lucy's amazed look armed at her.

Natsu was still beating the crap out of Bora. It was amusing to her. Lucy watched as he punched Bora, sending him crashing into the buildings and making a huge mess. "So he eats fire and then attacks with it. But how does he do it? Is it some kind of  
spell?"

Happy gave a proud look in Natsu's direction and smiled at Lucy. "He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire. Dragon scales that help him dissolve the fire. And dragon claws for attacking with fire."

Lux figured this was her time to cut in. "His brand of fire magic is one that allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore." Her lazy drawl surprised Lucy when it appeared from right beside  
her.

"Seriously." She asked her incredulously.

Lux nodded and continued. "This particular brand of magic was originally used to deal with dragons."

"Woah." Lucy had never heard of dragon slayers, this was a whole new realm for her. Lux smirked at her amazed face before turning back to the fight in front of her. "It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel was te one who taught it to him."

Bora sent another huge blast of pink fire at Natsu. He just caught it and gobbled it up like he normally did. "Now that was a hefty meal. Your not doing to bad. But I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish." He lifted his head up from facing the ground  
and smirked at the scared Mage in front of him.

Bora jumped back. "Your gonna do what to me!?"

Natsu ignored his whimpiness and slammed his fists together on last time. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" His eyes sharpened and he raced forwards with a flaming fist. It was stronger than the last one and Bora was hit head on. He yelled and was thrown back destroying  
many building and ended in the bell, making it gong.

"Don't be silly Natsu, everyone knows you smoke food with smoke not fire." His oblivious smile made Lux laugh. Lucy ignored the two and and kept her attention on Natsu.

"Oh wow. That was amazing...But he over did it!" She yelled when she saw all the building destroyed and on fire because of Natsu.

"Oh my." Happy fake gasped.

Lucy turned and glared at the blue feline. "Oh shut it cat." Lux just kept laughing at the two.

It was only seconds later that Lux heard the sound of multiple foot steps and heavy armor. Lucy caught on just after her. She turned her head and spotted what the sound was coming from. "The army!"

Lux yelped when a warm arm suddenly jerked her up and held her to a chest. She looked up and spotted Natsu's soft pink hair and olive green eyes and she relaxed. Natsu had picked her up with one arm and grabbed Lucy's wrist with his other. He was speeding  
as fast as her could for the train station.

"Holy Crap! We got to get out of here!" Natsu yelled as her ran from the army.

Lucy waved her free had around. "Where the heck are you taking me!?" His hand was clamped around her wrist and he was not letting go anything soon.

"Come on! You said that you wanted to join Fairy Tail guild, didn't ya!" He yelled.

Lucy stopped in her squiring and look at the two mages in front of her. Lux gave her one of the biggest smiles Lucy had ever seen while Natsu was holding her. Natsu sent her a friendly smile over his shoulder. "So let's go!" They said in unison.

"Alright!" Lucy smiled and laughed in relief. She was going to Fairy Tail.

Natsu turned his head back around and glanced at the person he held in his arms. His kitten looked up when she felt him hold her closer to his chests. Lux sent a soft smile to the pink head, happy to be heading home. His kitten was safe in his arms and  
they were headed home.

* * *

Lux and Natsu were sitting in a quiet train cart. Lucy had just left to change and Happy was already asleep on a seat by the window. When they had got on the trainLux had immediately cast a spell on Natsu that helped him with his sickness. It was more  
quiet than usual. Natsu was mad about something.

He stood up out of the seat and took a step so that's he was in the middle of the train cart. Lux stood up slowly behind him and creeped toward him. "How come you didn't tell me you were going to Hargeon? I didn't know where in the world you were for  
three days. It was like you had disappeared." He shot her an accusing glare after he turned around.

Lux shrugged and bit her lip. "I went on a job and you weren't around to go with me. I just thought I'd tell you when I hit back. But then I met up with Lucy. She's one of my best friends that's not apart of the guild. She bought me lunch then conned  
me into bringing her back to join Fairy Tail. I dint think you would get mad." She slowly got quieter with every word.

Natsu sighed and stepped closer. He rapped one of his arms around her shoulders and her rapped the other one around her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm not mad. I was just worried. No one knew where you were and it scared me." He put his face in her neck  
and took a deep breath, breathing in her exotic smell. Her scent normally a little like him because he was always around her, but now because she had been away from him for three days it smelled more of Lucy than it did of him.

That annoyed him. His kitten can't be smelling like other people.

He rubbed his face all in her neck and brought her even closer. Lux laughed at him. He always did this when they were apart for more than a day. When he finally pulled back he took another breath, smirking when he smelt her normal scent and his.

Natsu took Lux's hand and pulled her to a seat. He knew she was getting tired. He sat down and pulled her into his arms letting her fall asleep like she always did when surrounded by Natsu's warmth. Happy floated over from where he had been sitting and  
snuggled into Lux's waiting arms. They sat like that until one by one they all fell asleep.

When Lucy came back from the bathroom she almost squealed when she saw them. It was so cute to her. She slipped her camera out of her bag, snapped a picture then settled in a seat across from them. They were on the way to Fairy Tail. They were on the  
way home.


End file.
